


Fortnight VK 2016

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fortnight VK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Unconnected stand-alones for the fortnight VK 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Sailor Moon.
> 
> A/N: First fic for the Venus x Kunzite Fortnight and semi-private event I organise with my twitter friends.   
> The event is going on since october first but if you wanna join the fun mail me :)

 

**Day 1 – Castles**

Minako sometimes would find herself thinking about the ethereal castle of toxic smoke in which she had been born in her last life, she’d think about the influence that magnificent, and yet, terrorizing place had on the construction of the person she had once been.

Helena, as the reincarnation of the one of the most terrible goddesses of the cosmic pantheon, perhaps, the most terrible, had have been a lot like her first home.

She was also distant of human things in her divine nature. And like the golden walls of Magellan, her beauty was a deathtrap.

But both, castle and goddess, even with our their grandeur, came down, collapsed, turned into dust.

And even after her rebirth, Minako hadn’t lost bond with castles, actually, she still would make use of them to preserve herself like her ancestors had made.

Through her adolescence she constructed a stone castle around her heart. It wasn’t beautiful or lethal like the gas walls of Magellan, but those stony walls were her safe place when she felt the most vulnerable.

And, although the windows of this castle were wide open to the friendships she had made, it was truth that it had alienated her from the love, that defined her in some many aspects, its doors were closed.

After so much time incarcerated inside her own heart, Minako had got used to solitude and, for so much long not knowing anything different, have made her reality the best possible. She was proud of her independence, of how she was enough for herself. She never thought that something could shake the structures she had stuck so deep.

So, when the millennium chanced and he was brought back form the dead, she didn’t know how to react, when she had to watch her fortress, once unshakable, come down like a frail castle of cards.

 


	2. Day 2 - Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Everybody knew Lord Kunzite was a stoic man.

Although it was easy to find him frowning, deep in concentration when having one of their long exchanges in rushed tones with his prince and most close friend, a conversation that last more than some economic phases with the leader of the Shitennou was a privilege of a selected few.

Most of the time, what the General didn’t say revealed more of his thoughts and opinions than his words.

His men knew that well. It took only a look to shut Zoisite’s complains, calm down Nephrite and make Jadeite fall in line.

But no one listened and understood clearer Kunzite’s silences than his lover.

Venus read Kunzite with the same ease Mercury devoured her books.  She understood the nuances of his expressions like a specialist analysing the chosen colour pallet of a famous painting, she took always the most correct conclusion of the intelligible sounds that he was known to make with the deep of his throat, and many could say that their relationship was magical.

Bullshit, she would laugh, there wasn’t absolutely anything supernatural about their bond. Venus, for whom love was the most natural of phenomena, knew very well that hey only found themselves in  the same frequency, what looked like silence for others, to them was clear as the chiming of a silver bell in an empty room. What made that possible was much more powerful than what made sparkles come from her fingertips, it was pure desire.

They both wanted each other so much, and were buried so deep in that relationship that every touch could bring a world of sensations, every gaze could be translated in one million of meanings, and the silences, especially the silence established when they found themselves alone or when their gazes met in a crowd, that silence said everything.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Translations are being slow and I feel like the quality of my work decreased this year, but I began this therefore, I will finish it.


	3. Day 3 - Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a High School AU.

**Day 3 - Synaesthesia**

It would be beautiful to say that her presence fill his life with music.

It would be something romantic to say. The kind of comment that not only would exalt her physical attributes that, he knew well, were already sufficiently exalted and of which she was very aware of, a bit too much if someone asked him. But, as his granny would always say: self-steam and precautions were never enough.

Say that her presence fill his life with music could be also an allusion to her personality, of course. He could be referring to all the qualities that he admired and tried to mirror. Her courage, resilience, optimism; how she could bring smiles easily to those that have nothing or almost nothing to be happy about.

It could be an allusion to one and thousand pompous comparisons that his love could make, so over to top that they would seem insincere, but when Saitou Kun said that Aino Minako fill his life with music he was being absolutely literal.

“It’s hilarious,” she said after an delighted laugh when, for what seemed to be the ninetieth time, he complained that looking at her was too _noisy._ “And ridiculous. How can someone possibly see sounds? It doesn’t make any sense!”

“I don’t see sounds,” explained him tiredly “I listen to images, it’s different. And it isn’t any image, in this case I listen when I see you.”

It wasn’t only when he saw her. Kun liked specially the song he listed when he saw Chiba Mamoru – whom he didn’t like a lot in the beginning, but, after some water under the bridge, he was honoured to call Master – and it took him an entire month to be free of the annoying tune that stuck in his head after he saw a picture of Kaitou Ace in a newspaper clipping.

“I find your case of synaesthesia fascinating,” said Ami passing by them, she was carrying an enormous pile of papers that should be from her studies club.

“You see that? At least Mizuno-san appreciates me.”

“Of course two nerds would get along, you play on the same frequency,” he rolled his eyes at her pun and satisfied grin “I bet you hear your favourite song when you look at her.”

“Is that true, Saitou-kun?”

He grimaced.

“I’m sorry, Mizuno-san. I don’t hear anything.”

“Oh… I guess it wouldn’t be very comfortable to listen to every person you see. It would be difficult live in such cacophony.”

“Truth” answered him still a bit upset for disappoint someone who didn’t think less of him or thought he was an aberration.

Izou’s voice calling Ami came from their club’s room and got in the way of the progress of the conversation making Ami excuse herself before leaving.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” her innocent tone would sound sincere to anyone, after all she was always getting leading roles at the school’s plays, but even if the lie wasn’t so evident, Kun knew Minako very well.

“You know I can only listen to you and the Master, why you said that?”

She shrugged.

“Minako…”

“You know what? I bet you would prefer so much more listen to Ami-chan instead of me. You are always making these faces when you see me, a passer-by could think I wronged you somehow or that I smell of fish oil. And you are always complaining about how the song I make you listen in ‘insistent’” she made the quotation marks with her fingers “heaven knows what that mean. I’m sure Ami’s song would please you more.”

He didn’t even know what to say after that. His words were stolen from him by the shock after such explosion. And, seeing that she wouldn’t receive a proper answer and also astonished by her own behaviour, Minako run away from him.

In the middle of the night – according to her clock it was three a.m. – someone called Minako.

“Don’t turn it off!” Saitou Kun’s voice said from the receiver “just listen. I was trying to do this until now, it’s not good, but it has been years since I played for the last time.”

Not understanding what the hell was going on, still hurt by what happened earlier and really annoyed that he interrupted her sleep she almost turned the phone off. She only didn’t do it because she was very tired, and sleepy, and moving wasn’t seeming something from the realm of possibilities. She was almost falling asleep again when the first musical notes begun to play.

“I’m calling it _Pour Venus_.”

The song was repetitive, it was true, but it was beautiful. So beautiful it cradled her without making her sleep, she felt goosebumps for her whole body when his music reached climax and the sensation of bliss last until the very note.

“Minako? Are you still there?”

Still immerse in her musical frisson it took her a while to answer him.

“Yes.”

“Do you get it now?”  

“Is that what you hear when you see me?” asked her shyly.

He made one of those little noises with his throat that she found so charming.

“Well… yes.”

“Oh Kun, I really had no idea…”

“It isn’t that I don’t like hearing you, the problem is that every time I see you, I also hear you and I can’t concentrate in anything else, and it makes really hard to take you out of my mind.”

 

 


End file.
